


Точки над i

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз решил сразу прояснить для себя некоторые вопросы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точки над i

***

\- Во-первых, - сказал Стайлз и выдержал тактическую паузу. - Мы будем меняться.

Он решил сразу расставить все точки над еще не написанными i. 

Дерек прекратил подтягиваться на дверной притолоке, бросил на него взгляд и вернулся к тренировке. Стайлз счел это хорошим знаком. 

\- Во-вторых, ты обязан предупредить меня о всех возможных… - Стайлз перекатился с пяток на носки, шмыгнул носом и закончил: - Особенностях.

\- Например? – спросил Дерек спокойно, будто расслаблялся в кресле, а не наяривал четвертый десяток подтягиваний. У него даже дыхание не сбилось. 

\- Например… Эээ… - крайне редко, но словесное недержание покидало Стайлза. Вот как сейчас. – Ну типа… узел. Да, узел – это, знаешь ли… Лучше мне заранее быть в курсе. 

Дерек снова притормозил, смерил его хмурым возмущенным взглядом.

\- Я с тобой макраме плести не собираюсь. Какие еще, к черту, узлы? 

\- Ты понял, - упрямо наклонил Стайлз и пошевелил бровями. 

\- Нет, - отрезал Дерек. Пару раз подтянулся, фыркнул и неохотно проговорил: - Нет у меня никаких узлов. 

\- И вообще… макраме?! – отвлекся от главного Стайлз. – Господи-боже, Дерек, откуда суровый оборотень вроде тебя знает такие слова? Ты меня реально пугаешь. 

\- Дальше, - рыкнул на него Дерек. 

\- Твоя стая, - быстро сказал Стайлз. Его это на самом деле тревожило. – Понятия не имею, как оно там заведено, но есть стая – а есть Стайлз. Отдельно. Совершенно отдельно, окей? Я за них никакой ответственности не несу, и не дай бог – ты слышишь, Дерек? - не дай бог они попытаются сделать из меня…

\- Мамочку? – услужливо подсказал Дерек. 

\- Ты сказал это в первый и последний раз. Я предупредил. 

Возможно, Дерек хотел развить тему, но вместо этого спросил:

– Что еще?

\- Еще. Ну, кто вас знает, - протянул Стайлз. Он все еще не был уверен, что готов произнести это вслух. Но соваться в воду, не зная броду, было еще хуже, поэтому он сделал каменное лицо и выпалил: – Как насчет беременности?

Дерек сорвался с притолоки и чуть не упал, неловко подвернув ногу. 

\- Не понял, - сказал он, и по округлившимся глазам было ясно, что он правда не понял. 

Стайлзу стало полегче, но прояснить ситуацию все-таки стоило. 

\- Ну а что? Вдруг у вас это как-то по-другому работает, тем более ты альфа… Мне как-то не улыбается однажды понять, что у меня внутри сидит мелкий волчонок, который за милую душу выгрызет себе путь наружу прямо сквозь меня. 

Какое-то неуловимое, крошечное мгновение Стайлзу казалось, что Дерек упадет в обморок. Но это быстро прошло, потому что тот заорал:

\- Стайлз, я оборотень! А не инопланетный мутант-осеменитель!

\- Год назад и то и другое звучало бы для меня одинаково дико, - парировал Стайлз. 

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, забавно поджав губы, и уже спокойнее сказал:

\- Понятия не имею, на каких сайтах ты все это выкопал, но, возможно, стоит подать шерифу идею установить родительский контроль на твоем ноутбуке. 

\- Ага. Ты. Моему папе, - хохотнул Стайлз. Ему казалось странным, что Дерек не видит иронии в своем предложении, хотя… Дерек и ирония? Вряд ли. 

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек неожиданно насмешливо. – А с чего ты взял, что мы будем заниматься чем-то таким до твоего совершеннолетия? 

Это был удар ниже пояса. Стайлз не любил, когда его выбивали из колеи.

\- С того, что… - он еще раз хорошенько припомнил оба их горячих поцелуя, которые недвусмысленно намекали на еще более горячее продолжение. Нет, ему не показалось, это точно. – Тебе же хочется? 

\- Да, - кивнул Дерек спокойно. 

\- Ну и…

\- И?

\- Да хватит издеваться! – взвился Стайлз. 

\- То есть тебе надо мной издеваться с тупыми вопросами можно, а мне – нельзя? – уточнил Дерек. 

\- Вот именно! 

\- Стайлз, ты что, куда-то торопишься? 

\- А ты нет, что ли? 

\- Я – нет. – Дерек пружинисто опустился на пол и принялся отжиматься. Поэтому договорил он уже чуть приглушенно, в пыльный пол: - У нас же вся жизнь впереди. Вместе. 

Стайлз на ставших вдруг немного ватными ногах доплелся до обгорелого кресла и тихонько в него сел. Если в его голове и оставались какие-то вопросы, то они все разом сгинули. 

\- О мой бог, - пробормотал он. 

И скорее угадал, чем услышал, как тихо и довольно фыркнул Дерек.


End file.
